A very Bori story
by dillydill11
Summary: Beck has Jade Tori has Lucas when they develop feelings for each other what happens? read to find out summery might sound bad but please just give it a try
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be a Bori,Jandré,and Cabbie story!

hope you enjoy

I will start with one chapter and if you guys like i will continue!

and this is my first story so be honest but not mean

thanks,

dillydill11

ps. i do not own victorious

i wish i did but i don't.

i just own the few characters i make up.

Tori POV

look at beck how handsome he is,I wish he could be mine

but his heart belongs to Jade. Tori thinks while walking past them talking.

And anyway i have a boyfriend,

Lucas is such a great boyfriend.

Beck POV

Lucas just walked up to Tori,

now they are making out

i just can't watch them

i can't help but feel jealous of Lucas

he gets to hold Tori,Kiss Tori.

But i have Jade

I love Jade,

maybe

:) so there is chapter 1

tell me if you want more

i will happily write more

thanks

dillydill11


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

thank you so much for reviewing my story.

so here is chapter 2.

hope you enjoy!

Tori's POV

" I just went to Nuzo with Cat and I saw Lucas with some other girl".

Tori explained to the gang.

"So he was cheating on you"Beck asked.

"yeah he was" I said

Just then a tear dropped from my cheek.

" Oh tori, were so sorry" Cat said.

" Im bored" Jade said as she left.

Becks POV

" Im bored" Jade said,then got up.

" Beck come take me to get some food"

"Jade can you just think of someone besides your self for once,Tori needs us".

" Fine stay with your precious Tori" Jade screamed.

Cat's POV

" Are you and jade broken up" I asked Beck.

" I don't know" Beck said

I hope so then beck and tori can date,they are gonna be such a cute couple. Cat said to herself

Tori's POV

" Well I'm gonna call Lucas, and tell him were done".I said

" Good Tor". Beck said

" ok here i go".

13456540989 ( this is a random number)

Lucas POV

I'm just hanging out when my phone rings

"sweet its tori" he says aloud.

" hey tori"

hey"

"whats up?"

" i know your cheating on me"

silence

" so, were done"

Bye Lucas.

End of conversation.

Tori just broke up with me.

DANG IT!

Beck's POV

Tori is talking to Lucas.

were all listening to there conversation.

Just when she hung up on Lucas.

Jade texted me.

It said she was sorry about earlier, And that she loves me.

I texted back,

its ok babe, miss u bye

As soon as i sent that message I felt sick.

how come i couldn't write I love you back?

why is saying that to jade so difficult?

maybe were not meant for each other.

Me and Jade aren't meant for each other ( this is beck talking to himself)

ok heres chapter 2

hope you enjoyed

please review

just press the review button

thanks for reading!

Dillydill11


	3. Chapter 3

Hi all

This is just an authors note.

Im not sure if I should continue this story :(

Im getting some pretty mean reviews.

Can you tell me what you think

Thanks!

dillydill11


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 3

Hi all i got some nice reviews and some mean reviews, i will except that you don't like it but please tell me what I'm doing wrong?

between school,dance,swimming,softball,piano and voice lessons I'm pretty busy.

And thanks for the reviews!

Dillydill11

Beck POV

the first thing that comes to my mind is me and jade are not meant to be. I pulled out my phone and called jade,

Beck: Hey

Jade:hey babe

beck: so listen we need to talk, can you please come over to my r.v.

Jade: I will be there in 20 minutes.

Beck: bye

Jade: whatever

After that ever so interesting phone call (note the sarcasm) with jade, i decided to make this place look a little less like a pigs pen.

When Jade arrives she looks very hot. WHAT ARE YOU SAYING BECK he screamed to himself,

Ok jade listen. I think we need to break up.

Jades POV

I come over to his r.v for what i hoped would be a movie night, but of course i was wrong.

He broke up with me. I cant believe that he would do that. I just stormed out of his r.v because in a few days we would be back together anyway. As i was walking away i thought, why not make this fun? so i went back into his r.v and punched him so hard i bet i broke his nose.

Ha Ha

a lot of you said you want the chapters longer so I'm working on the ideas I'm kinda brainwashed.

well this is my attempt at a almost cliffhanger

I'm gonna make a part 2 soon!

4 reviews to next chapter

thanks

Dillydill11


End file.
